


Catch Up

by hisloss



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepovers, group projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisloss/pseuds/hisloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if in a dream, Riku followed him into the bathroom, into the shower. He didn’t realize he was crying until Sora reached up to push his wet hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve liked you for a really long time,” he said. “I was hoping you’d catch up.”</p><p>Riku laughed and tilted his head back, wiping the tears away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurons_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, B!

* * *

Sora would never have been his first choice.

* * *

 

Surrounded by friends, Sora was beautiful. It had been a long time since Riku had been attracted to someone so instantly. Sora wasn’t even trying. He was tall – not lanky, just roughly complete out of high school. He was taut and round-shouldered. When he smiled, he put everyone around him at ease.

It was somebody’s Birthday.

Riku vaguely remembered the text he got the day before. The usual thing: _Party at Oblivion. B’s Birthday. Everyone will be there._

Riku didn’t really like the sound of _everyone_. _Everyone_ meant he would definitely run into someone he’d slept with.

“Sora, shouldn’t you be working on your midterm paper?” one of his female friends chided lightly, her bright hair shimmering in the golden light of the bar behind them.

“Kairi!” Sora scoffed,” giving her a playful shove. “You promised that you wouldn’t nag me about classes you don’t share with me.”

All of their friends laughed. It was such a painfully idyllic sitcom scene that Riku wanted to get drunk and forget about it. Sora was too permanent.

* * *

 

He’d seen Sora before, of course. Around campus. They had one class together, but it wasn’t until after midterms that Riku noticed. It was a large class. The midterms weren’t that difficult. Most of the class seemed relieved as they walked out. None of them suspected that the worst was yet to come. This professor was a bit sadistic, some semesters he’d make the midterm incredibly hard just to weed out the students who usually coasted by. Other times he liked to keep things relatively easy and then catch his students unaware with a unique final project.

Sora rushed out of class with everyone else, but there was something about his body – tense – that told Riku he wasn’t as stupid as everyone else.

“Should I warn Harada that he’s on your list?” Larxene crooned in his ear. He frowned.

“Harada is safe.”

She snorted, smoothing her already plastered to the skull platinum blonde hair. “ _Please_. You’ve had your eye on him for weeks.”

“He’s hot. I’m allowed to look,” Riku defended himself.

She laughed, parroting his words with an annoying simper. “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten into his pants yet.”

“He’s straight.”

“Ri. His twin brother is dating my cousin. Odds are Sora likes dick, too.”

“Fuck off.”

She only laughed and followed him to their usual lunch spot, though she refrained from sharing his newest obsession with everyone else.

He had very little friends, if they could be called that. For some reason Larxene had latched onto him senior year of high school and didn’t get go. Her boyfriend, Marluxia, hung out with them, plus another cousin of hers. She had cousins everywhere. He liked Demyx fine. It was Seipher he had a problem with. Seifer was always trying to get his two cronies to do weird things for him. Riku didn’t know the cronies’ names. The buff guy had a brain the size of a walnut. The girl presented Seifer’s only redeemable quality: she was deaf mute and Seifer communicated seamlessly with her in sign language, treating her gently, the way he would a sister. Riku gathered that out of the bunch, only Seifer would actually bother him about Sora if Larxene let it slip.

They ate lunch together, not really talking. Riku figured the only reason they were really a group at all was because of the way their peers treated them. Larxene was intimidating. Marluxia was aloof and didn’t give a fuck. Demyx was actually very popuar because he had his own band. Maybe he couldn’t trust anyone to be his real friend. Seifer and his dependents were respected. As for Riku, he knew what people said about him. About the endless line of sex partners he’d had. No one outside of the group mentioned it. It was like a taboo landmine. Sometimes Riku wanted it to go off.

“You’re all coming to the show next week, right?” Demyx asked.

It was going to be a big deal for them. They all agreed to come and Demyx lit up, talking about some record label guy who was supposed to show up and how Sora had promised to bake something special for the after party.

“Harada?” Riku heard himself asking, ignoring Larxene’s smirk. “Sora Harada?”

“Yeah,” Demyx nodded. “His brother is the lead singer in my band, remember?”

Riku nodded dumbly. He’d only been to one of the band’s hows before, but he recalled how at the end of the first set the lead singer, a coltish boy with windswept blonde hair and Sora’s chin had jumped off the stage, crowdsurfing for a moment before eventually landing in the arms of Larxene’s cousin Axel.

“The after party is just for the band and a few people we’ve invited,” Demyx continued. “Sora’s coming. So’s Kairi. All of you guys.”

Seifer’s female friend flashed a few hand movements and Seifer nodded. “Roxas’s friends going to be there?”

“Who, Hayner? Probably. Pence is the manager, so he’s coming. His girlfriend, too.”

Seifer waved his hand in a vague gesture and turned back to the girl, flashing a few complicated signals. If anyone but Riku noticed that he was blushing, they didn’t mention it.

* * *

 

After the party, Sora followed him to his dorm.

It was weird. Seifer and his two sidekicks lived in the same building, as did Sora’s brother and Pence’s girlfriend Olette. At first it seemed as though they were all just heading back in the same direction, away from Marluxia and Larxene’s apartment. Once they got into the building, the group thinned out and Riku glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Sora and Roxas. Roxas didn’t acknowledge him at all, but Sora rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“My dorm is right across the hall from yours, asshole.”

Riku looked away quickly, stung. Well. Good. It was just as well that Sora had a front row seat to The Joy of Sex. Still, his lungs tightened around his heart.

“Can I crash on your floor tonight?” Sora continued conversationally, and Riku had to take a quick look around to make sure that the question hadn’t been addressed to Roxas.

“What.”

“My roommate’s boyfriend is coming over in a bit,” Sora elaborated, as though that could explain why he’d be interested in breathing the same air as Riku for more time than was necessary.

“No,” he said simply, jamming his key in the lock and ducking his head to hide the turmoil of his emotions.

“My roommate is my brother,” Sora deadpanned.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten. “Do you sore?” he asked without turning around.

“Worst you’ve ever heard,” Sora swore cheerfully.

Riku made a noise that indicated he’d rather have a tooth pulled, then opened the door. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Bring your own pillows.”

* * *

 

He was a heavy sleeper, so the snoring wouldn’t have bothered him in the least. It was Sora just being there that kept him awake. Sora seemed to be excited to be spending the night – Those were his exact words, too. _Spending the night_. “Thanks for letting me spend the night, Riku.” Like it was a _sleepover_. Maybe he was just relieved not to have to be in the same room with his brother and Axel. Sora used his sink to wash up and then changed into sleep clothes there with the door a crack open. Riku could see flashes of skin through the sliver of open space – a glimpse of Sora’s back, a fleeting impression of his belly button, a bare leg. When he walked out in a pair of baggy shorts and a white shirt, Riku practically chucked a remote at him and rolled over to face the wall, saying that he wouldn’t be bothered by the sound of the TV if Sora wanted to watch.

 _I do **not** have a crush on Sora_ , he texted Larxene, by which he meant he probably did.

* * *

 

Sora was still there in the morning. His bedroll was gone, so he must have gone back to his room at some point.

“I forgot to bring a change of clothes,” he explained sheepishly.

“It’s okay.”

Sora shook his head, soft brown hair a mess. “It really isn’t, but thanks. It was really nice of you to let me stay the night. I owe you.”

“You really don’t,” Riku snapped.

Sora wordlessly left the room. It was better for him to think that Riku didn’t like him, that his hospitality had been a forced gesture. That Sora wasn’t allowed to get comfortable around him.

He pulled on his clothes deftly and left campus to eat, ignoring Larxene’s attempts to meet up with him. She could be caring when she wanted to be, and Riku recognized that the way he was behaving was cause for concern.

* * *

 

The final is a group project.

Even Riku is stunned. The project involved building a simple website to showcase at least three of the units they studied throughout the semester.

Riku glared at his notebook when the professor started to announce the groups. He could _feel_   Sora staring at him.

“Masaki,” Hayner grunted, pulling Riku out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even heard the professor call his name. “We’re grouped together. You, me and Fuu.”

Inwardly, Riku relaxed. With Sora in another group, they could avoid each other. And Fuu was in his group – she hung around Seifer, but was nice enough. The only problem was – “How are we supposed to understand her?” Hayner asked. “I’d ask you to write stuff down, but it would probably be time consuming and a pain in the ass.”

Fuu laughed a brief, soft laugh and looked at Riku, miming adjusting a hat on her head. Strangely enough, Riku understood what she meant. It was a gesture he’d watched Seifer perform. Fuu had it down perfectly.

“Seifer?” he asked. She nodded. “Seifer is head of Disabled Student Services,” Riku explained to Hayner. “He could set up a translator, but I think he’ll volunteer himself. He and Fuu are like brother and sister.”

“ _Great_ ,” Hayner muttered. “I’ve got Struggle now, can we all meet in the library later? Book a study room?”

They agreed. Riku gathered up his belongings, grateful that Fuu’s needs seemed to be dispelling any group project drama. A few groups had already left, but there were plenty still in the hall, already starting to argue over who was in charge of which part. Sora’s group was one of them. Because the class was unevenly numbered, he was put into the only group of 4 people, and it looked like one of the girls had declared herself the leader. Riku didn’t mean to stare for so long, but before he trusted himself to look away, Sora caught his eye and practically flew from his seat.

“Riku!” he called, thrusting a square Tupperware container at him.

“What is this?”

“I know you said I didn’t owe you for the other night, but even if you let me sleep over out of some weird sense of obligation or whatever, it was still nice. I thought you were an asshole, and maybe that’s what you want people to think but after what you did for me last night I don’t care anymore.”

Several people had stopped talking in their groups to listen. Riku was pretty sure they all had the wrong idea.

“I can’t accept these,” he said, as emotionlessly as possible, handing the container back and walking out.

* * *

 

Riku had been right about Seifer. He started showing up to all of their group meetings. He insisted that Fuu’s grades were important. Hayner grew increasingly annoyed.

“I think he’s trying to set me up with her!” he hissed at Riku after their meeting Thursday afternoon.

“You’re so dense,” Riku said. He had other finals to study for, so he vacated the study room and went to get something to eat before setting up camp in his favorite spot in the library. Two weeks until finals and through them, students were allowed to sleep in the library. Riku’s spot was up on the eighth floor, a table that guarded a secluded area of book stacks and a hidden couch.

* * *

 

He woke up at close to one in the morning, his head pillowed by his political science textbook. There was no use going back to his dorm, so he shuffled his things together and went to the bathroom to clean up before going back to his couch.

Sora was sprawled comfortably across it, but not asleep.

He’d made himself a pillow of his sweatshirt and was quietly listening to music.

“This is my couch,” Riku said.

“Don’t see your name on it,” Sora responded coolly.

“Mature,” Riku scoffed. “I’m serious. I need to sleep.”

“So find someplace else.” Riku felt his left eye twitch. “It took me five tries to get those cupcakes right, you know.”

“What cupcakes.”

Sora groaned and sat up. “The key lime pie cupcakes you couldn’t accept the other day.”

Riku blinked. “Key lime pie cupcakes?”

Sora smiled sardonically. “I can tell what people’s favorites are.”

“Well, I’m sorry you went through the trouble. Now could you at least move over? I really need another three hours at least, and the couch is big enough to share.”

“Fuck off.”

Riku ignored him and pushed his stuff off of the other end of the couch. “I don’t think I need to remind you that I’m a heavy sleeper. You won’t bother me.”

“Sure about that?” Sora scoffed.

* * *

 

He woke up again just after three. Sora’s head was pillowed on his hip. He must have been a light sleeper, because his eyes were wide open.

“Would you have sex in the library at three am?” he whispered.

“…um.”

Sora slowly sat up, putting a finger to his lips. From behind the stacks, a low moan punctuated the steadily increasing _thump_ _thump_ _thumpthump_ _thump_ _thumpthumpthump_.

“This is _so_ fucked up,” Sora hissed.

“How long have they been going at it?”

“About ten minutes?”

Riku groaned.

“That’s _so_ awesome for them.”

“Here,” Sora plugged an earbud splitter into his iPod. Riku connected his earphones to it and let the rich music flood through him. When the song was over, Sora put his iPod away.

“That was awkward,” he muttered, “But also kinda hot.”

Riku fidgeted.

“I’m going to study for a little bit,” Sora continued, picking up his stuff. “If you want to have breakfast together, you can come find me.”

“Sora.”

“I know you don’t hate me.”

He walked away.

* * *

 

Breakfast was more awkward than overhearing people having sex in the library. Sora acted as though it was a _date_.

“At first I was totally against my brother dating Axel, but it worked out between them and they’ve been going strong for over a year. I just wish they wouldn’t beat me to my room so often.”

Riku said nothing.

“How’s your group project going? Yuna put herself in charge. It’s so annoying.”

“Sora.”

“I’m paying. No arguments.”

* * *

 

He showed up at Riku’s door later that night, brandishing the same Tupperware container. “It’s probably better that you rejected the last batch,” he said by way of greeting. “I tried them later and they were a little too sour. These are better.”

Riku opened the container and picked one out. The cake part was light and fluffy, not overly sweet. The frosting was perfect. Sora grinned.

“Thanks,” Riku managed.

“I actually hoped that you’d let me sleep over again. I might have mentioned how Axel and Roxas have a bad habit of kicking me out of my room? They let me pick up some stuff, though.” He held up a duffel bag.

Riku stepped aside.

Sora dragged his bedroll in from the hall and spread it out next to Riku’s bed. “You’re so lucky to get a single dorm. I usually sleep in Pence and Hayner’s room since their third roommate is always gone. For a while we didn’t even think he existed. Last week he showed up and slept for two days straight. Apparently he’s a nursing student.”

“Why are you trying so hard to ignore that I’ve been an asshole to you?”

“Because it wasn’t on purpose.”

“I don’t think you should stay here.”

Sora’s face hardened. “You’re doing it on purpose now.”

“Thanks for the cupcakes. Please leave.” He disappeared into the bathroom and listened to Sora leave the room.

* * *

 

“Tell Seifer he needs to be more direct with Hayner.”

Fuu blinked at him. Riku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can tell.”

She scribbled something in her notebook and passed it over. _What about you?_

“What _about_ me?”

She scribbled something else down. _I can tell._

Riku felt his eyes stinging. Larxene was too busy with Marluxia lately, and any way, she didn’t know. Fuu could tell Seifer, but he had the feeling she wouldn’t. He took a deep breath.

“It’s Sora.”

She didn’t make a move, encouraged him to keep talking.

“I haven’t had a crush on anyone in a long time. I can’t afford to.” She frowned slightly. “You know what they say about me. It’s true. And it’s because the first time, I wasn’t good enough for him. I’m not good enough for anyone.”

She stood up and stormed out of the study room. A moment later she dragged Seifer back in with her and started talking rapidly to him. He reached up and adjusted his beanie and listened patiently.

“Fuu says you’re being stupid,” he translated. “She says that even if bad things happened to you in the past, it shouldn’t stop you from improving upon your future. And if you need help you can get it here on campus. I could tell you where to go for counseling. Also Sora’s had a crush on you for months.”

Fuu said something else and Seifer’s blushed. “Hypothetically, if I was into Voren-“ he began, using Hayner’s last name, “-how would I go about winning him over?”

Riku suppressed the urge to laugh. “Just be honest with him. If possible, let him beat you at Struggle first.”

* * *

 

Riku got to the couch first this time.

“So I’d ask you to share, but you’d probably tell me to fuck off.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Either you’re an asshole or not. Stop confusing me.”

“Sora, I like you.”

It was apparently the right thing to say. Sora set his things down and settled onto the other end of the couch.

“I like you, too.”

* * *

 

Five weeks later, Sora showed up at his door. “I have been sexiled,” he announced.

“We’ve been dating for a month. You don’t have to use that excuse to sleep over.” He stuck his head out into the hallway. “Where’s your bedroll?”

“I forgot it,” he said dropping his duffel bag on the floor and falling into Riku’s bed. He reached for the remote. “How do you feel about a horror movie?”

Riku swallowed thickly. “You don’t like horror movies.”

“I don’t like watching horror movies _alone_ ,” Sora clarified.

So they watched a horror movie. Sora was clingy and Riku tried not to show how afraid he was. Not of the movie. He was afraid of waking up and doing it all over again.

“Do you want to go to sleep now? Or…?”

“…watch another movie?” Riku guessed.

“No.” Sora took a deep breath and reached for his bag, setting a box of condoms on the bed.

He was being given a choice.

“We don’t even have to go all the way,” Sora assured him. “Whatever you want.”

“Will you be here in the morning?” he interrupted.

Sora’s brow wrinkled. “Of course.”

Riku ached to make him promise. “I don’t want to go all the way.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not a virgin.”

“I know.” So simple. It didn’t matter.

Sora reached to help him take off his shirt, then took off his own. There was a raw masculinity to the way he flung it aside, and for a moment, Riku wanted to stop. Sora settled into his lap and kissed his neck, softly grinding his crotch against Riku’s abdomen.

“I’m probably going to come before you,” Riku panted.

“Can I touch you?”

He nodded, too stunned to speak. Permission. Sora was asking permission. Sora’s fingers slipped past his underwear, fingernails grazing his pubic hair. The sensation shot though his shaft. He was hard the second Sora took him in his palm, barely holding out another minute.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sora exhaled.

He withdrew his hand and used it on himself. Knowing that his seed was giving Sora lubrication and release made Riku dizzy. There was nothing in the way that he was being allowed to watch that made him feel guilty. Sora leaned into him as the spasms of his orgasm took over but didn’t pull away, not even when he caught his breath.

The sheets needed to be changed. Riku could feel his underwear starting to mold to his body, thick with half dried cum.

“We need a shower,” Sora laughed softly.

“You can go first,” Riku said.

“Or we can go together?”

As if in a dream, Riku followed him into the bathroom, into the shower. He didn’t realize he was crying until Sora reached up to push his wet hair out of his eyes.

“I’ve liked you for a really long time,” he said. “I was hoping you’d catch up.”

Riku laughed and tilted his head back, wiping the tears away.

* * *

 

Sora was still there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was dreaming when I wrote this/ So sue me if I go too fast


End file.
